


Fixing Kisses - Stucky

by tinyginger



Series: Avengers Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Modern Era, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, Super Soldier Boyfriends, Super soldier husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally get a moment to adapt their 1930's love to their new lives.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky
Series: Avengers Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Fixing Kisses - Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at fanart and noticed post-serum Steve is always holding Bucky when they kiss and this happened.

Steve was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he used his tablet to scroll through the online catalogue of the art store he frequents, while he waited for his leftovers to heat up. He was shirtless, barefoot, and had just thrown on the first pair of sweatpants that he saw on the floor. He could no longer tell by the fit of the clothes if they belonged to himself or to Bucky. Before he was Captain America he could put on a shirt and know it was Bucky’s because he’d be swimming in it, but now, they were the same size. It made things easier and in some ways a lot harder. 

Bucky walked in from his run with Sam and smiled when he saw Steve. It wasn’t everyday his boyfriend took the day off, but Steve had been involved in a fight that lasted seventy five hours, and had given his rest breaks to the injured members of his team. He’d gotten back to their apartment just as the sun started to rise, Bucky was up and getting ready to join Sam on a morning run, something that Steve usually did. 

“Have fun. I’m going to sleep, don’t wake me when you get home.” Steve mumbled as he undressed and flopped onto the bed facedown and snuggled into Bucky’s pillow. 

“Sleep well.” Bucky chuckled and kissed his hair before leaving. 

The whole run Bucky had talked to Sam about how proud he was of Steve for taking care of himself. Sam had also been proud, a little sad that it was such a rarity for the man to do so. He cut the run short so he could go home and spend more time with Steve and hopefully cuddle in bed before Steve actually decided to get up. 

That plan went out the door when Bucky walked in and found Steve in the kitchen, but that wasn’t going to stop him from cuddling. He strolled over to his man and kissed his bare shoulder. Steve smiled and put his tablet down to give Bucky his full attention. 

They Bucky pulled him into a kiss. Steve’s chin met Bucky’s and he could feel Steve frown a bit. 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky pulled away so he could try and read his boyfriend’s face. 

“Nothing.” Steve moved to grab his food from the microwave, “How was your run?”

“Fine…” Bucky squinted at Steve, “C’mon Pal, tell me what’s wrong.”

Steve looked embarrassed, “When we kiss… it doesn’t feel right.”

“Do you want to stop?” Bucky was confused. 

“No!” Steve quickly replied, “I love you, and I love kissing you… it just doesn't- it’s not the same as before.” 

“Before?” 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, “before the War.”

“It’s different.” Bucky agreed, “Is it bad for you?”

“No! No, it’s nothing like that.” Steve was getting frustrated, he wasn’t great at sharing his feelings, never had been. Bucky had always been the one that would make them talk and he used to know what Steve was feeling before Steve even knew. “Kissing you is still kissing you and I love it. It’s me… I feel different.”

“Different?” Bucky made a face, “Heterosexual different?”

“No! Christ Buck, I don’t know.” Steve put his food down on the counter. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Stevie,” Bucky sighed, so much for their relaxing morning. “There’s a helluva lot that’s different now! I don’t have to count and make sure you remember to breathe when we kiss, I don’t have to worry about giving you a cold or a virus, I don’t have to worry about killing you if kissing leads to sex!”

“You were never going to kill me.”

“Steve! Your fucking heart could have stopped!” Bucky yelled, his old fears resurfacing as memories bombarded his brain. 

“We can talk about our old fears later,” Steve told him, “I’m saying kissing you know feels different! Not a bad different, there’s just something I miss sometimes and I think it’s because I’m too tall now.”

“Too tall?”

“I guess?” Steve shrugged. 

Bucky grabbed the step stool they kept for when Tony came over and put it in font of Steve, “Solution.”

“Buck, Tony’s not here to tease and I said I was too tall.” Steve sighed, “this would have helped Small Steve.”

“Well, this is also going to help Big Steve.” Bucky smiled, “Kneel on it.”

Steve rolled his eyes but did as he was told, “I’m still not short enough.”

“Let’s just see if it makes a difference.”

They kissed, and Bucky could feel Steve sit back a little to make himself shorter before pushing up a bit to reach Bucky’s lips again, “It’s close.”

“Close enough for you to be happy?” Bucky asked. 

Steve found and held Bucky’s face gently, “I’m always happy kissing you, no matter what.”

A week later they were standing in Tony’s lab. Neither one of them quite knew why they were there but they were waiting for Tony to show up. Bruce and T’Challa were in the corner talking about something they were working on, and didn’t bother trying to include the two Super Soldiers. Bucky was bored and could see Steve was bored and Bucky from the past screamed at him to entertain Steve before he got himself into trouble. 

“I like your hair long like this.” Bucky spoke suddenly, apparently startling Steve, “It reminds me of the winter before your mom had to cut it.”

“Was that the time your sister brought home lice? Or the time James Davis slammed my head against the brick wall at school?” Steve asked with a smirk on his face, “I remember Ma taking Dad’s old blade to my head so she could stitch it up.”

“Neither, it was the winter before that blistering summer.” Bucky said, “You were in art classes.”

Steve nodded, “I like my hair longer. I’ve kept it military short for so long.”

“I like it too.” Bucky smiled, “I can play with it when it’s long like this and you make the best sounds when I pull it.” 

Steve shot him a glare but there was no fire behind his eyes, “I like your hair too. It reminds me of you.”

“Thank you,” Bucky chuckled, leave it to Steve to say a romantic thing in the lamest way possible. “I’m glad my hair reminds you of me.”

Steve shoved Bucky, “Fuck off.” 

“Language!” Tony shouted as he walked into the Lab, “Bruce! I had an idea!”

They were once again left alone with no explanation as to why they were there, so they started to look around. Bucky saw the stairs that lead to upper part of the lab and smirked. He stood on the first step and calculated if he was tall enough.

“Hey Punk, get your ass over here.” Bucky called to Steve who was looking through a stack of empty notebooks, planning to take one to use as a new sketchbook. 

He had found the one he wanted and was just about to start drawing when Bucky called him, so he distractedly walked over without a thought. He let Bucky guide him to stand in front of him and looked up when he felt Bucky’s hand on his chin. 

It was just like when they were kids. The height difference was almost exact, and Steve felt himself slip away. There was no Captain America, there was no Avengers, there was just Bucky. 

Bucky pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “Take a breath, Pal.”

Steve did as he was told, half expecting an asthma attack to start, but nothing happened. His brain found itself back to his body and he remembered he had no asthma. 

“That was-”

“Just like before?” Bucky smiled. 

Steve nodded excitedly and wrapped his arms around Bucky, holding tight before stepping back away from the stairs, carrying Bucky with him, “Kiss me again.”

Bucky did and it was perfect. They had finally figured it out.

“Ya know,” Bucky said once his feet were once again on the ground, “if this was truly like before I would be the one lifting you.”

“But then I’d be taller.” Steve protested, “We can do that later, I just needed-”

“To feel like you were home?”

Steve nodded and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips, “Still perfect, even when we’re the same height.”

The two soldiers had forgotten they were not alone, and internally flinched when they heard Tony clear his throat, “That was quite the show, but we have the specs for your new and improved arm and we want your input.”

“Oh, great.” Bucky smiled and sauntered over to the three men as if he hadn’t just been making out with his boyfriend in front of them. 

Steve sat at Tony’s workbench and sketched as Tony, Bruce, and T’Challa fitted Bucky for a new arm. If he was sketching the kiss, the other men in the room didn’t have to know.


End file.
